


If We Look Back We Are Lost

by BlackSansaStark



Series: A Ballad of Guns and Outlaws [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan is a Teddy Bear, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: When he comes back, Arthur always makes time for his lady.





	If We Look Back We Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction for video games that aren't Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. I looovvvve Arthur, and I looovvve Tilly, and I love them together, thus this was born.

  
Every time he comes back, he greets her in his own special way.

When he’s gone for a few hours. When he’s gone for a day. When he’s gone for days. Even when he’s gone for weeks. Arthur always makes time for his lady.

It’s been months since they got into this little relationship and her stomach still flutters when she sees Arthur ride into camp. His eyes locks with hers, and Tilly knows he’s thinking of how he would take her tonight.

“Miss Tilly,” He greets in a knowing voice, and goosebumps form on her skin and embarrassingly her nipples tightened in anticipation. He sees and a wolf’s grin etches on his beautiful face.

Tilly tries not to let it show during the day, although the amount of times Miss Grimshaw yanked her ear because she was too busy daydreaming about Arthur to focus on her chores meant that it was often an unsuccessful endeavor. She has a feeling that everyone in the gang knows that she and Arthur are sweet on each other, but they didn’t have to see her arousal over it, or hear it either, albeit it’s hard to be quiet when he makes her feel _so_ good.

When everyone’s asleep, Arthur storms in her tent.

His kisses are tender and deep as he stripes her down. He nips at her neck and collarbone while he lays her down on the cot. Tilly pants heavily as he takes a nipple into his mouth as his calloused hand kneads her other breasts. Arthur isn’t a selfish lover at all; he makes sure she’s well pleasured before he slips in. Arthur isn’t a selfish person period, although he denies it. She knows how much he hates himself, and it saddens her how such a beautiful man can’t see the good in himself.

He has moved on to her other nipple now, and his hand is reaching lower and lower. Arthur sucks on her nub vigorously, and she moans in pleasure as she thinks of the stars above them. Her hand finds it way into his hair, and it holds a tight grip.

Arthur parts her legs when her nipples are completely hardened, and she holds in a breath as his mouth trails down her body. He reaches her slit, and rises a bit to look at her.

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” he says as he slips a finger inside of her. She moans, arching her back. He chuckles. “And wet. You’re soaking for me.” Another finger is inside of her, and he thrusts them deep in her pussy. “ Do you think of how good I take care of you when I'm not here?”

“All day,” she answers, then gasps when he replaces his fingers with his tongue. Arthur thrusts his tongue in and out of her, and she whimpers wantonly. Tilly feels his smirk against her skin, and combined with his stubble tickling her skin, it sending deep sensations through her body.

It takes her best not to cry out louder when he flicks his tongue over her clit. She has to bite her tongue down while he uses his to play around with her pearl, and he’s pumping his fingers in and out of her. Tilly resorts to breathing heavily as her mind is shrouded in a haze.

“Arthur,” she whispers in the darkness. The fire in her erupts as he sucks on her clit, and she can’t think of any other time when a man has brought this much pleasure, or better yet, treated her body as if it were a temple. Then again, she has never been with a man that was in love with her. Their love was dangerous in this part of the country, and there were so many horrific consequences if they were caught by the wrong people.

But Arthur Morgan is the most dangerous man in the west, and nothing could stop him from what he wanted.

When it is all too much, Tilly cums, and Arthur laps up her juices eagerly. Her clit throbs, and her heart is beating rapidly in her chest.

Arthur gets up and begins to unbuckle his belt, but Tilly stops him. He looks at her in confusion before she cups his growing erection. Arthur’s eyes widen in shock when she kneels in front of him.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do this,” he tells her in worry. Tilly smiles at his with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“But I do, Arthur. I want to,” she purrs as she pulls his shaft out, and his pants fall into a heap around his ankles.

She is initially taken aback at his size. Tilly realizes that while she knew he was a big man, she had never really seen his cock this close up before. They always make love in darkness, Arthur is on top of her, and everything seems to happen in a blur. She also never gave head before. It was a shame that Mary-Beth didn’t read THOSE kind of novels so she could have some kind of indicator of what to do.

Tilly wraps her hand around his length, and jumps when it twitches. She puts his tip in her mouth, and awkwardly moves her head up and down on it.

Arthur doesn’t make a single sound of pleasure.

Tilly pulls back. “I ain’t never done this before,” she admits, and if she was lighter, she would blush.

Arthur looks down at her in amusement. “Allow me to educate you then, babygirl. You have to lather it up a little.”

“Lather it up?”

“Spit on it, darlin’, or on your hand.“

Tilly’s face crinkles in disgust but she spits on her palm (because spitting directly on his cock just doesn't sound right) and strokes his cock firmly in her hand, and Arthur let out a pleased grunt this time. His shaft pulses in her hand as she jacks him off in her hand. She squeezes his tip, and his pre-cum trickles out, which she then uses to coat his dick as she pumps him.

“That’s right, girl,” he drawls out as he bucks in her hand. “That’s rig...ahh!”

Tilly is a quick learner. She takes his tip into her mouth again, and this time her wet tongue is flat underneath his cock when she sucks on it. She surprisingly enjoys the salty taste of him while he gives her directions.

She pulls back, a trail of saliva dripping down her chest, and licks his cock from base to tip, eliciting a moan from her lover. Tilly takes him deeper in her mouth, sucking at an even pace, all while looking up at Arthur. She tries to take all of him, however she gags after a certain point. She strokes the half she can’t reach as slurping noises fill the room.

This time, Arthur pulls her off of him. He steps out of his pants, and then removes his shirt. “As much as I would love for you to keep doin’ that, I think it’s time for the main show,” he says in a husky voice. He wipes her mouth with his thumb, before pressing his lips to hers deeply again.

They are still kissing when he lays her down on the cot and crawls on top of her, lining up his cock to her entrance. Tilly moans when he pushes in until she’s filled up to the brim. Her legs are tightly wrapped around his waist, and her arms clutching his back while he rolls in and out of her. She arches under his full weight as he takes her mind to new heights.

“Arthur,” she moans, looking into the eyes of the man she loves. His eyes are also filled with love for her, but also fear, as if she would disappear in any second. He plunges deeper inside of her, hitting her sweet spot with every stroke. Her walls clamp around him, and her stomach jumps wildly. Tilly chants his name like a prayer, and she grabs his hair when he buries his face in her neck. He could keep doing this forever, and she would want for nothing more. He pounds inside at a faster pace, and his release is on the horizon.

“I love you, Tilly. God, I love you!” He belts out in passion, and her body goes rigid in shock. Arthur himself doesn’t realize what he just said until he cums deep inside of her. When he pulls out of her, that’s when he freezes. Awkwardness hangs in the air. And Arthur’s face is red with embarrassment.

“Tilly I...”

“I love you too, Arthur,” she cuts him off, still reeling from his confession. He loved her. Arthur Morgan was in love with her. In a way, she knew, but she didn’t think he would ever say it out loud. That simply wasn’t his style.

He cups her face tenderly. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Love isn’t about deserving people.”

“I’m too old, and worn for you.”

“No you’re not.”

Arthur sighs and holds her in his arms, and Tilly can hear the rapid beating of his heart. She runs her fingers through his soft hair. The cuddling after they make love is sometimes better than the sex, especially when Arthur is so vulnerable during these moments. She feels protected in his embrace, but she wants to protect him too. Nobody is too strong for protection, not even him who can take down a whole army with a revolver.

He kisses her lips gently, then her nose, and then her forehead.

“I’ll take you away someday, sweetheart. Far away from here, and it’ll be just you and me,” he whispers in her ear, and it gives her goosebumps. The idea is beautiful but...

“Here? Away from the gang? Away from Dutch?” She asks, worry etched on her face. The gang had become her family, and she couldn’t imagine a life without them.

A sinking feeling grows in her chest as she realizes that one day, she might have to. Dutch had a very heavy bounty on his head, majority of them did as well, and no matter how times the gang packed up, ran, and settled somewhere, it was never enough and it was becoming a dangerous cycle.

Arthur shifts uncontrollably at the idea. “Maybe so.” 

“We might not have to leave. We could all be together in Tahiti, and we won’t have to keep moving. We can stay here, Arthur,” and as soon as the words leave her mouth, she doesn’t believe it. The government will catch them one day. And that day is coming soon. She can feel it, even if she wants to hold onto Dutch's dream a little longer. 

Arthur kisses her forehead again. And he smiles sadly.

“We have to keep moving, darling. Because if we look back, we are lost.”

Tilly falls asleep underneath him, and she is warm and content, even when he's gone by the time she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the chapter title as a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire, as the phrase is said multiple times by the character, Daenerys Targaryen, who struggles with wanting to go "home" as she carries on with goal, and that's something that I think parallels the motivation of the gang to find "home" albeit they can't because they constantly finds themselves in situation where they have to leave or risk their leaves, and I find that important.


End file.
